twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl
Welcome to my talk page! Hi ! You can leave a message or a comment to say "hello" or answer any questions of mine or reply a comment of mine. Don't feel shouted at by my Taycobsession. When leaving a message, please do not forget to add your signature. PS:If you are a hater: No insults in my page. Please, go away: Note*:DO NOT FORGET TO SIGN YOUR MESSAGES. Nike's Girl aka Long-TT _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Signatures on walls. It will come as a let down to your multi-hued penchant for butterfly signatures that walls automatically assign messages to their authors. :-P MinorStoop 09:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just 'cause she knew you'd intervene with your 2 grands, anyway. You've never been one to hold back! :-P :And, Butterfly-TT, cyan is brighter than green, so I'll leave my colored list as it is. :Yours in rainbowship, MinorStoop 12:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Re: Stoop, Done. MinorStoop 10:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There's no code for page number and ISBN, so they shouldn't appear. Have no idea how to fix it - you'd be better off asking CJ. MinorStoop 10:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Raising eyebrows::: With people, he's even worse than I am, but you can trust him to help with editing. MinorStoop 11:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Alice dealt with - it's just a matter of being careful with the "|"s and the "-"s. Not very difficult. As for Midnight Sun, we'll have to wait - commenting is off kilter today. MinorStoop 11:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I can't say I noticed them - do not use preview that much. But sometimes there are {C}s appearing on pages, and the heck I understood how they came out... MinorStoop 12:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Then it's probably a bug in the latest upgrade of the system: they release them on Wednesday or Thursday, I think. MinorStoop 12:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your comment.. Because the commenting box won't let me comment, I have to send my message here. Omg, did you see Katie Taylor (Who does boxing, btw) get a gold medel? And Im sweet? Thank you! *Jacob Hugs* TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl 11:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I hate when the commenting does that. Love ya! LawrenceGirlorange 11:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The commenting thing's being dumb. So, I'll write it in a message. Okay, so I would write "OH BOY" over my current avatar, but I needed a funny photo of Tay, and I have it, yessssssah. If I ever get sick of my current avatar I'll change it to the "OH BOY" one. :3 TeamTaycob 14:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trolls... ...Got it. I undid the dog shit photo one. I'm surprised they haven't struck again. TeamTaycob 15:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : My laptop was being a slow piece of crap. I did block them! TeamTaycob 15:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not so much that Twilight is a pretty bad piece of fiction. It's the people with dog fertilizer for brains! MinorStoop 15:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Midnight Sun I'm not sure there's anything I can do to the page to fix those blank spots in the box. The box is a template and as far as I can tell, if I removed that from the template it would remove it on all the book pages. If Midnight Sun was out it would be filled. Maybe CJ can fix it -- he doesn't even answer me when I ask him things, so good luck with that, lol -- or maybe MS can fix it. I feel like it could be fixed, but I'm missing the obvious in order to do so. Yeah, I'm useless. LuckyTimothy 16:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably a "hide-whatever=yes" sort of thing, but then I'm no expert in templates. As for CJ, he's his own sort of beings. MinorStoop 16:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Mine is just an opinion: though it may be something along those lines, it's not necessarily a "hideg". Or "hidea", or "hideb". MinorStoop 16:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hi thankyou for the message about the galleries for Esem Cullen,Carlisle Cullen and Carlisle and Esme Cullen much appreciated :) CrazyforCarlisleCrazyforCarlisle (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr theme Omgomgomg I remember my first theme!! Haha, I miss it. And I do keep changing my themes. Wahaha, I keep getting bored/finding new or better ones. I like my current one a lot, though. It might last a day longer. ;D TeamTaycob 20:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Relieved,... ... my day does not start until I get a message from you. :-P Nice signature, very austere. I miss your poppinjays, though. MinorStoop 11:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'd move to Port-au-Prince - hot weather all the time, and plenty of supernatural creatures anyway. MinorStoop 11:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ya know, it's not so much the low temperatures; it's the cloud cover. Even though here we're in bad need of some rain. MinorStoop 12:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) New Moon, Jella, signature, etc... ...It was already taken care of. Dammit. >.< Sorry bout that, I just woke up like three minutes ago. And I've fallen in love with your signature. Very posh, very awesome... very you. ^.^ TeamTaycob 13:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : OH! I must have read it wrong. I thought there was spam on the actual article. Lol I'm so disoriented. I just got the comments, though. TeamTaycob 13:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: What? Really? What? I'll check again. And yeah, I'm a bit random. It's still early, I can't even think that well right now. TeamTaycob 14:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Blog Ugh, I KNOW. She was supposed to ask for your permission. It annoys me to no end that she can't edit! She's been here for a while - she should at least know how to edit... or ask for permission. I'll send her a message, and also edit the blogs categorized under Images of Rob and Kristen or whatever. Thanks for telling me. TeamTaycob 17:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : I thought she was the same as C'sAH from the second I saw her, tbh. And her these blogs are brutal, oh my gosh. I got the Community ones, though. It's just that I sort of suck with the whole "nowiki" stuff with templates. Btw, "Too Close" by Alex Clare is a really cool song. Idk why it reminds me of Jacob, or how he could have been in BD. TeamTaycob 18:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Admittedly, three people indipendently (I think...) believing that CrH and EIB are one and the same is not an experimental proof, but at least it does not seem too much of a wild idea... MinorStoop 18:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt#User identity :::Sorry, MinorStoop 19:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Answer The "delete" template does not actually delete anythng; it is just a tag used to propose a page for deletion, and it applies to the whole page. It's up to an admin to actually delete the page, or remove the tag. Should you want to experiment, you may: 1) use the Sandbox (since the page has some instructions to the user, be sure to revert any saved changes to it, when you're done); 2) if it is a complex job, spanning many decisions and days of work, create either a blog or a page and mark it for deletion when you're done. If it's a page (not the best option, but there might be a reason for using a page), make sure to mark it as a work in progress and that you will signal when you're ready to have it removed. MinorStoop 14:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : MinorStoop 14:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Shan't pretend to compete with the JWolf. MinorStoop 14:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Robifer Agreed. Agreed. AGREED. They're the king and queen of derps. They should be together. Agreed. And I'll get to all of that. I had to go to a family party yesterday, and I just woke up now. That's a lot of work to do, omg. TeamTaycob 14:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates All the Team Jake and Jella blogs you pointed out to me have been... de-Jacobfied, or nowikied. TeamTaycob 14:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Proof of identity I guess we've found it. It's in an introduction message left by EIB on another user's talk page and refers to herself with the same first name of CrH. Mind you, it could be a fake or a prank, but I doubt it. MinorStoop 16:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, it won't hold in court. But it was only a matter of time she slipped, in my opinion. Well, now that all the "i"s are crossed and the "t"s are dotted, let's forget the whole matter. MinorStoop 17:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::In the most obvious of the places - hrmpf! So much for not really checking user pages. MinorStoop 17:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spam If you are referring to the naked woman, yes, I deleted it. I'm betting they are going to vandalize the wiki as a quick look of Masqurade123 on other wikis, he's been permabanned from 3 of them for vandalizing them. I thought about banning him for that picture, but that would be a few days for that. If he's going to vandalize, I'd rather he get it out of the way so I can block him longer instead of coming back in a few days and doing it again. I'm watching him... so we'll see. LuckyTimothy 19:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I think I know that they were/are Cullens r hot or whatever it is. Is that the reason they were blocked? Surely not. I know EIB23 has done some pointless edits and categorized wrong, but that's about it. But I'm probably missing more info here. Of course, I don't like how she is using my old avatar. If there was a way to make her remove it I would do it. I don't want people to see her avatar and assume it's me. Which I think is going to have to force me to re-up my other avatar. LuckyTimothy 19:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I can understand deleting the blog because of that, but since that was not "the reason" why she was blocked and just contributed, that's fine with me. I trust TT to block for right reasons. ;) LuckyTimothy 19:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: I did notice with your signature. Well, if Matt's alive, tell him to log out if he isn't going to chat instead of being there for a almost 24 hours. LuckyTimothy 19:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spamspamspam Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my account name, so - Wait, nobody uses Wikia. WAHAHAHA, I crack myself up. Byeeee, TeamTaycob 20:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hey I've known you since September, and this is crazy, but here's my talk page, so archive it maybe because my computer's stupid? : (Seriously, though, lol. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase? Pretty please with Taylor's abs on top?) TeamTaycob 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *tackles with hugs* TeamTaycob 20:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh yeah, I saw that. It's okay, I don't need to retrieve it, lol. TeamTaycob 20:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) BECAUSE I'M 69% MATURE WAHAHHAHAHAFDSNNZLFAKGFJA LOLOLOLOL,A FDLAKDFJA;FJ HAHAHA ANLFAFJAKF ANFLKAJZGFAJFAKJFGALGFLGKAGJAJ;AFGA;K 6969696969 AFLKAJFAJFGA ...You're right. TeamTaycob 21:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, it's just that I like seeing my signature, and also sometimes the comments don't go through. And I have no idea where she went. Maybe she was distracted by Lee's face...? TeamTaycob 21:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat My impression is that the avatar of the last person logging out is not removed from the chat bar. Check, therefore, the white-on-red number above it, which reports the number of people in chat. Matt is still firmly settled in it. MinorStoop 22:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :'cause your entering and leaving the chat refreshed the chat bar (don't know if it's the right word, but seems appropriate). :I don't fit the TS chat age/gender bracket, so I'm not much of a chatter. The few times I entered it, it either felt like I interrupted a "just-us-girls" conversation, which may very well have been, or it was a discussion about the latest fashion/music trends or the relative hotness of whatever actor/actress/musician/singer it is. MinorStoop 22:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::^ Hey, you don't know the one and only chat rule, MS. What happens in the chat stays in the chat. Now we're gonna have to kick your butt. Brace yourself. It'll be a surprise attack. TeamTaycob 13:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) OH BOY HELL YEAH, IT'S ON. TeamTaycob 13:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Argh! TeamTaycob 13:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::But... but... *Jared voice* Those are chat secrets! That dude runs with admins! TeamTaycob 13:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::...Oh shit, so do I. :OOOOOOO TeamTaycob 14:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Haha, right. Tbh, every morning when I log on, I wonder if I've been stripped of my admin rights or not. Idek why, lol. TeamTaycob 14:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wahahaha, four for you, Nike's Girl, you go, Nike's Girl! XD TeamTaycob 14:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : YES! *Jacob hugs forever and ever* Idk which day we met, but I guess it's coming up, so happy anniversary of our partners-in-crime thing. :D And we shall be partners in crime foreverrrrr. TeamTaycob 14:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC)